<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colorblind by late_night_meteorite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708641">Colorblind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_meteorite/pseuds/late_night_meteorite'>late_night_meteorite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unnus Annus, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, wrote this at 3 am fueled by pure gay hyper fixated and touch starved energy enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_meteorite/pseuds/late_night_meteorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession fic based on the song Colorblind by Beach Bunny<br/>Mark and Ethan are writing a song for their channel in 24 hours. It's been so long since Mark slept, does he have enough willpower to keep his mouth shut?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colorblind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark has been struggling for months. Struggling to accept his feelings for his best friend, struggling with his new found sexuality, struggling with the fact that he couldn’t go on with the channel without confessing. With the birth of Unnus Annus, Mark and Ethan were spending nearly every day together. With all that extra time around him, Mark couldn’t help but notice little things he hadn’t paid any attention to before but once he noticed them, they all mixed together into what Mark had come to realize is love. The way that Ethan runs his hand through his hair when he’s nervous, the light in his eyes every time Mark praises him for his work, when he rants if he doesn’t know what else to do, how he’s so touchy with his affection. Mark has especially grown to love the last one. Every touch set his heart aflutter and left him with goosebumps on his skin. It’s kind of funny how the channel had started with Mark doing the “don’t touch me” bit but ended with electricity on his skin from every little nudge.</p><p>It’s in the wee hours of the morning, only a couple of hours before the sun rises, when Mark gets hit with an empty energy drink can effectively bringing him back from his daydream. Mark and Ethan are surrounded by empty coffee cups, cans, and food wrappers as they near the 17th hour with no sleep. They only have 7 hours left to finish the song for the “write a song in 24 hours” video. Amy and Evan had left many hours ago to sleep in their own houses, leaving a single camera running for a time lapse of them writing. It was pretty easy to come up with the genre for the song and even the chorus wasn’t too hard.</p><p>“Hey, Earth to Mark? How does this sound? Feel like technicolor TV screens, Only say you see black and white, More to me than a daydream, you're my color scheme, The whole spectrum of light.” Mark was incredibly impressed at the verse Ethan had come up with and told him as much. They had decided to write a love song and although neither of them had told the other who they were writing about, he found it ironic that the man he was writing about was sitting right next to him. Ethan makes some remark about sleep deprived writing being the best writing and he laughs in reply.</p><p>He looks over at Ethan, his heart wanting him to shout out his true feelings and in his sleep deprived state, his mind barely has enough willpower to stop him from doing exactly that. The minutes creep by in silence as they reach a block with only one verse left. Ethan groans and flops back onto the couch cushions. “I have an idea but I can’t word it right. Like, it sounds right in my brain but when I try to write it down it just doesn’t?” He sits up and turns his whole body towards Mark. “Mark you have to read my mind.” Mark turns to him confused by his friend’s antics. “Come on you know me well you just have to look into my eyes and read my mind.” Mark sighs but sits up and turns to him. They lock eyes and everything seems to disappear except them and this moment. Maybe the mind reading works because suddenly Mark can feel the determination that’s clear in Ethan’s eyes. His heart latches onto this and uses its newfound weapon to overpower his brain and Mark can’t feel anything else but his love for his friend. He scoots a little closer and Ethan leans in.</p><p>“I can’t separate myself from you,” Mark says, placing a hand on Ethan’s cheek. After a moment, Ethan puts his hand over Mark’s saying, “No, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re just tired, we need to get some sleep and revisit this in the morning if you still want to.” He tries to gently pull Mark’s hand off of his face but the other man doesn’t budge. “Just try to see my point of view because what I see is the most important person in my life sitting right across from me,” he says leaning even closer to his friend. Mark’s eyes search for any emotion in the other’s but Ethan’s mind seems to be short circuiting. The two men on the couch are less than inches apart but neither are making any move to close the gap between them. Mark is waiting for some indication of consent before kissing Ethan meanwhile Ethan is frozen, trying to process this whole situation. His eyes glance down towards Mark’s lips which is the sign he was so desperately waiting for to finally make this final leap into uncharted territory. He presses their lips together for a few seconds or a few minutes neither was entirely sure which.</p><p>They part and both have pained expressions. “I- I’m sorry,” Ethan stutters out. Mark sighs before he replies, “I’m sorry too, for wanting you. Just let me know I’ll change the channel. I’ve seen this show before,” he says referring to the septiplier incident. He knows what it’s like for two people to drift apart because of something awkward like romantic feelings but this is different because the feelings are real. At least, they’re real to me Mark thinks, putting his head in his hands. Ethan begins to run his hands through his hair while mumbling, “Every moment I fall to pieces. Every moment I fall apart.” Mark looks up at his friend, concern filling his eyes as tears begin to fill Ethan’s. </p><p>Mark panics, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I understand if you want to leave and never see me again-” Ethan grabs his hand, effectively stopping Mark before he starts spiraling. But then Ethan begins ranting. “No you misunderstood. I was tearing myself apart because I had these feelings that I couldn’t make sense of. I tried to deny them for so long but I eventually had to accept that I had fallen. At first I thought it was just admiration for the man I had looked up to for so long and maybe it was for a time but they continued to grow and evolve over time especially over this past year when we’ve been spending so much time around each other. But I couldn’t deny it anymore. I had fallen in love with you, Mark. But you were straight and I’m your friend and it’s just a really awkward situation to be in because I knew you didn’t feel the same way towards me so I tried to push them down and ignore them but that just made things worse. I started to hate myself for falling for you because I knew eventually it would have to come out and then you would hate me and I’d ruin our friendship and the channel and-” </p><p>He freezes as Mark wipes a tear off his face and as he looks up he notices Mark is smiling as he cries. He pulls Ethan into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his hair as Ethan clutches onto him like his life depends on it. They hold onto each other until their hearts stop pounding, their breathing evens out again, and even longer after that. They eventually release each other and sit apart just looking into each other’s eyes until Mark exclaims, “wait I’ve got it!” He scribbles something down then shouts “done!” as he finishes the only remaining verse. He falls back onto the couch with a sigh. Ethan lays his head in Mark’s lap as he says, “can you guess who I was thinking about while writing that cheesy song?” Mark chuckles and plants a kiss on his forehead mumbling something about having a pretty good idea and that one verse about black and white. All that’s left is to film a music video but they can worry about that tomorrow. For now, they lay in the comfort of each other’s presence with their heart's desires finally fulfilled and succumb to the temptation of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>